


Боги Бикон-Хиллз

by marteens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foul Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marteens/pseuds/marteens
Summary: Мэтт похитил Стайлза, и оба даже представить не могли, чем это  кончится.





	

Дворники скользят по лобовому стеклу, лениво размазывая дождевые капли. В свете фар блестит мокрый асфальт, на затянутом темными тучами небе нет ни звезды.

Вечер Стайлза обещал быть шикарным: Скотт должен был заскочить через полчаса, чтобы поиграть в новоприобретенный икс-бокс, и Стайлз блаженно валялся в кровати, пытаясь скоротать время до прихода своего друга за просмотром смешных видосиков на ютьюбе. Когда окно в комнату открылось, он радостно подскочил, стряхивая с себя одеяло, но вместо друга в комнате оказался гребаный канима. Одна царапина на шее - и вот он безвольным мешком повис в руках недоящерицы. Пока они спрыгивали из окна вниз и тащились по тротуару, Стайлз успел придумать и озвучить для этого чешуйчатого ублюдка тысячу неприличных прилагательных и определений, но, когда канима ловко затолкал его в машину, где на водительском месте сидел зловеще улыбающийся Мэтт Дэлер, ему пришлось на секунду заткнутся. Этой заминкой похититель и воспользовался, наклеив на губы полоску скотча. Стайлз любил скотч за те бесчисленные моменты, когда он выручал при поломках его драгоценного джипа, но теперь он был готов проклясть человека, который его придумал. К скотчу добавились пластиковые наручники, словно объявляя о серьезности намерений похитителя.

Первое время поездки Стайлз пытался возмущаться, но клейкая лента превращал все слова в набор звуков, и стало ясно, что это не выход. Он знал о Мэтте Дэлере всего ничего: неприметный лузер с жутковатым взглядом; фотографирует для школьной газеты и, соответственно, повсюду таскается со своим кэноном. Ах да, еще один факт в копилку - теперь абсолютно ясно, что он хозяин канимы. Прекрасно.

И чего хочет этот псих? Первым делом Стайлз, естественно, подумал о выкупе и тут же отмел этот вариант: все знали, что на зарплату шерифа не разгуляться, и потрепанный джип это только подтверждал. И, как назло, больше вариантов у него не было. Остается только разговорить Мэтта, притворившись, что согласен играть по его правилам. Он смотрит на своего похитителя через зеркало заднего вида и представляет, как Скотт разрывает ублюдка пополам. Или на много маленьких ублюдков. Глубокий вдох, попытка успокоиться - и вот Стайлз, как мог, повернул голову в сторону Дэлера, замычал для привлечения внимания и красноречиво подставил заклеенные скотчем губы, когда тот обернулся на звук.

\- Что, - ухмыльнулся Мэтт , - снять? - когда Стайлз слегка кивнул, он чуть сбавил скорость и, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги, положил ладонь правой руки на щеку Стайлза. Легко погладил большим пальцем скулу, но в его голосе больше не было ни капли веселья:

\- Будешь выделываться - я тебя вырублю.

Ловкие пальцы подхватывают край липкой ленты и срывают ее с губ. Стайлз морщится от боли, но молчит. К нему подкрались смутные подозрения, хотя обе руки Мэтта уже на руле.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? - Стайлз старается, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойнее. Мэтт хищно улыбается, не отрываясь от дороги, и медленно, с какой-то едва уловимой нежностью произносит:

\- Ты. Мне нужен ты, - и смотрит на ошарашенного Стайлза через зеркало заднего вида. - Как тебе такой ответ?

Быстрое движение рукой - как у фокусника - и из открывшегося бардачка посыпались фотографии. Несколько снимков упали Стайлзу на колени, и того прошиб холодный пот: Стайлз на поле для лакросса, удивительно сосредоточен и смотрит на Скотта; Стайлз сидит в джипе и разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, улыбается - наверное, с Лидией; Стайлз спит в своей комнате, фирменно приоткрыв рот и скомкав одеяло в ногах. Не нужно быть провидцем или смотреть на остальные фотографии, чтобы понять, что на всех тоже - Стайлз. Во рту пересыхает, горло словно сдавливает тисками, и приходится сделать усилие, чтобы заговорить.

\- Ты псих.

\- Не больше, чем Хейл.

Стайлз опасливо покосился в сторону водителя. Ну конечно! Если он в своем безумном сталкерстве дошел до того, что фотографировал Стайлза спящим, то наверняка заметил, что тот неровно дышит к альфе.

\- И на что ты рассчитываешь?

\- На то, что запах канимы собьет псов с твоего следа.

Вот же хитрожопый пиздюк!

Следующие десять минут они ехали молча. За окном мелькали сосны, и Стайлз думал, что здорово бы было повеситься на одной из них. К этому моменту он уже мог свободно вертеть головой, но в руках и ногах еще была некоторая слабость. Тем не менее, теперь он смог стряхнуть с колен фотографии и не пялиться на них, случайно опуская взгляд.

Мэтт вдруг повернул направо, в лес, грунтовая дорога поросла травой и в темноте едва заметна - Дэлер наверняка бывал здесь достаточно часто, раз не пропустил ее. Метров через двести извилистая тропа уперлась в небольшой полуразвалившийся домик, однако ветхая крыша, похоже, не пугала сидящего на ней каниму.

Машина остановилась перед хижиной, Мэтт заглушил двигатель - свет в салоне погас - и вышел. Открыл пассажирскую дверь и достал откуда-то из складок черной куртки нож. Лезвие блеснуло в лунном свете.

\- Просто предупреждаю - канима бегает быстрее, - на этих словах Мэтт перерезал тонкую полоску пластика, и Стайлз потёр затекшие конечности, пытаясь разогнать кровь. Нож снова исчез в куртке, Мэтт поднырнул под руку Стайлза и поднял его на ноги, понимая, что двигаться самому еще проблематично. Стайлза душит безысходность, но выбора у него нет, и он ковыляет к домику, опираясь на чужое плечо.  
Дом оказался не заперт. Дэлер провел его внутрь и куда-то усадил, возможно, на диван - в темноте Стайлз ни черта не видел. Щелчок выключателя, слепящий свет, немного времени, и перед ним предстают четыре стены, полудохлый диван, на котором он и сидел, жалкая пародия на кухню в лице нескольких подвесных шкафов да разделочного стола и телевизор. Все выглядело странно, но достаточно невинно, если бы не фотографии.

Фотографиями Стайлза был увешан каждый свободный участок стены. От сотен картинок рябило в глазах, зато можно было проследить за его жизнью в последний месяц. Сердце Стайлза ухнуло куда-то в желудок, к горлу подкатил ком, а на спине выступил холодный пот - происходящее казалось ожившим кошмаром. Тот факт, что Мэтт похож на психа, никто не воспринимал всерьез, все считали его просто странным. А теперь Стайлз стоял в логове маньяка и перебирал в голове все фильмы про серийных убийц и психопатов, пытаясь понять, что же Дэлеру от него нужно.

\- Ну как, нравится? - голос похитителя вывел его из оцепенения. Мэтт стоял напротив и смотрел прямо в глаза, словно гипнотизируя. "Главное - не показывать свой страх", - говорит Стайлзу уже другой голос, свой собственный.

\- А ты тут значит мне храм обустроил? Поклоняешься? - вышло не так спокойно, как хотелось, но и не слишком нервно. Сойдет. - А жертвы приносишь?

Вот черт! Кто его за язык тянул? Если кто-то и станет сегодня жертвой, то определенно он!

Мэтт улыбнулся: на его лице удивление смешивалось с разочарованием. Легким движением куртка оказалась на полу, за ней последовала и серая футболка, открывая взгляду худой торс. Он снова смотрел в карие глаза, будто видел насквозь, теперь он стал серьезен и спокоен, а у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Дэлер сделал шаг вперед и сел ему на колени, устраивая свои ноги по сторонам от бедер Стайлза. Взял его руки и положил ладонями себе на грудь.

\- Как тебе такая жертва? - кожа под пальцами сухая и теплая, не в пример его собственной, а где-то в голове взвыли сирены, завизжали об опасности, но Стайлз уже не в силах убрать руки, словно яд канимы до сих пор действовал. На такое он точно не рассчитывал, и теперь не знает, лучше это или хуже того, что он уже успел себе представить.

Наконец ладони соскользнули вниз, задевая соски, и Стайлз захотел отпрянуть, высвободиться, но чужие пальцы начали расстегивать пуговицы пижамной рубашки, и момент упущен.

В эти секунды Стайлз подумал, что быть девственником не так уж и плохо.

Мэтт стянул с него фланель, мягко толкнул назад, заставляя откинуться на спинку дивана, и наклонился следом: почти невесомо поцеловал шею, провел горячим языком по кромке уха и прикусил мочку. В каждом его движении скользили осторожность, какая-то абсурдная нежность и восхищение. Восхищение на грани поклонения. Восхищение за гранью.

Стайлз невидяще смотрел в стену напротив, его руки все еще безвольно лежали вдоль тела, но ласки постепенно делали свое - Дэлер это почувствовал, он ведь сидел прямо на нем, ухмыльнулся и вовлек своего бога в поцелуй. Стайлз отрывает взгляд от своей фотографии на стене.

В эти секунды Стайлз подумал, да пошло оно к черту.

Несколько лет он беспросветно сох по Лидии, рыжеволосой богине, которая разбила ему сердце. Затем в Бикон-Хиллз приехал Аполлон Хейл, в простонародье Дерек, но он предпочел Стайлзу друида и наемницу. У Стайлза был Скотт, всегда был и будет, но одной дружбы ему мало. Он хочет больше. И если кто-то вроде Мэтта возносит его на пьедестал, дает место бога в своем личном пантеоне, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться? Умные люди говорят, что нужно пользоваться тем, что имеешь. И Дэлера он сейчас отымеет по полной.

В эти секунды Стайлз уложил удивленного Мэтта на диван, подмял под себя и прошептал на ухо:

\- Я принимаю твою жертву.


End file.
